BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Ash's Swadloon is revealed to be male. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Bianca |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Bianca's Pignite, Bianca's Minccino, Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Scraggy, Ash's Oshawott, Watchog x3, Simisear, Ash's Swadloon, Iris' Emolga, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy }} is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis After capturing an Emolga, Iris, along with Ash, Cilan and Bianca, stop to have another break on the way to Nimbasa City. Emolga is up to its old tricks again as it uses Attract to put all of Ash's male Pokémon. After the confusion is settled Snivy snatches the real culprit: Emolga. Upset by this, Emolga and Snivy then have a falling out. Will they ever get along? And what is with that angry Simisear? Episode Plot Ash, Bianca and Cilan congratulate on Iris for catching Emolga. Bianca proposes a battle with Pignite and Ash proposes against Pikachu. Bianca reminds Ash she battled him before and they did not finish the battle. Iris takes on Bianca's challenge. Iris sends Emolga, pleasing Bianca for her cuteness, while Bianca sends Pignite. Emolga starts with Hidden Power, hitting Pignite, who retaliates with Heat Crash. However, it gets stopped and charmed by Emolga's Attract. Bianca calls Pignite back and sends Minccino, who uses Attract against Emolga's Attract, canceling both attacks. Minccino tickles Emolga, so Iris orders Hidden Power. However, Emolga manages to use Volt Switch, distracting Minccino, then she runs off, while Excadrill is sent out. Cilan knows Volt Switch calls the Pokémon back and sends another one, though Emolga did not come back. Bianca and Iris laugh at this situation, though the latter admits she shouldn't laugh at that. Iris calls Excadrill back and scolds Emolga for using a move that was not ordered. Emolga cries, so Iris cheers her up, though Emolga was just pretending. Iris calls Emolga back to the field. Minccino goes uses Hyper Voice, so Iris orders Emolga to dodge. However, she uses Volt Switch, causing Cilan's Pansage to be sent out. Minccino uses Hyper Voice on Pansage, who is angered and fires a Solarbeam on him, defeating him. Bianca is angered, but calls Minccino back. Emolga is pleased Pansage won, though Iris scolds her, making Emolga fake crying. Ash starts believing that Emolga does not like to battle. Iris thinks she has to train Emolga the right way to gain her trust, so have another battle. Bianca sends Pignite, who uses Heat Crash. Iris orders Hidden Power, though Emolga simply uses Volt Switch, causing Ash's Snivy to be sent out. Iris asks Ash to borrow Snivy to show Emolga how fun battles can be. Ash refuses, annoying Iris, though Cilan points out Emolga is missing. As Iris tries to search Emolga, Ash has a battle with Bianca. Pignite uses Flamethrower, though Snivy counters that using Leaf Blade. Pignite uses Flame Charge, so Snivy uses Leaf Storm, countering the attack. Iris searches for Emolga and finds her on a tree, sleeping. Iris is not amused and yells, while Snivy uses Vine Whip to pull Emolga down. Iris makes it clear Emolga will battle this time. Emolga tries to cry, but Iris is not fooled anymore. Emolga smiles for a bit, so Snivy jumps, as Emolga uses Discharge, hitting everyone. Iris is displeased, while Bianca admits she likes the new hair style. Ash is hungry, so Cilan proposes a lunch break. Once Cilan gave everyone the apples to eat, Emolga eats her apple and uses Attract on Swadloon, Tepig, Oshawott and Scraggy, attracting them to eat more apples. Bianca praises Cilan's food, while the Pokémon are no longer under the effect of Attract. Tepig and Oshawott think Swadloon and Scraggy ate their apples and go in a fight with them. Pikachu tries to calm them down, but gets attacked, so uses Thunderbolt on everyone. Cilan admits this idea of a new hair style is growing on him. The Pokémon are displeased, so Cilan thinks someone stole their food. Snivy pulls Emolga up, so Cilan believes Emolga used Attract and ate the apples, while the Pokémon, once the effect wore off, accused each other of eating the apples. Iris defends Emolga, thinking Emolga wouldn't do that. The others apologize, though Emolga has her eyes on Snivy, who detected her. The heroes are packed, but before they leave, they have a nap. Suddenly, Emolga runs off, with Axew and Oshawott following her, while Snivy wakes up. Emolga comes to a tree and sees a bunch of Watchog are guarding the apples. Seeing Oshawott and Axew coming, she fakes and falls down, telling them Watchog attacked her when she was getting the apples. Oshawott comes to the tree and uses Razor Shell, cutting the apples and giving them to Axew and Emolga. The Watchog are insulted and attack, though miss and bash into a tree. This causes a big Pokémon to fall down, being angry for falling down and uses Flamethrower. The Watchog run off, while the Pokémon comes to Emolga, Oshawott and Axew, intimidating them. Pikachu wakes Ash up. Iris wakes up as well and they notice Oshawott, Snivy, Axew and Emolga are gone. Iris scouts away and notices something amidst the trees. The large Pokémon goes to attack, so Oshawott uses Razor Shell, but gets bashed to a tree. Emolga eats the apple and throws the leftover on the large Pokémon, insulting it. It attacks, though Emolga dodges the attacks. She goes away, but Axew stops her, as they need to save Oshawott. The large Pokémon strikes, but gets stopped by Snivy's Vine Whip. The large Pokémon uses Flamethrower, though Snivy dodges. Emolga tries to leave, though Snivy uses Vine Whip, binding her. The heroes come and see a Simisear is attacking them. Simisear uses Flamethrower, though Snivy's Leaf Blade protects Oshawott and Axew. Simisear punches Snivy, who stands up, while Iris orders Emolga to help Snivy, though Emolga is reluctant. Simisear charges, but gets hit by Emolga's Hidden Power. Emolga distracts Simisear too much, who is too angry and uses Flamethrower. Emolga dodges, while Snivy uses Vine Whip, tripping Simisear over, whose Flamethrower hits a mountain. A rock falls down on Simisear, though Snivy's Leaf Storm and Emolga's Hidden Power shatter it in pieces. Simisear stands up and leaves. Ash compliments Snivy, while Emolga picks up a new apple. Snivy and Emolga stare at each other. After a while, Snivy uses Vine Whip, cutting the apples into pieces for sharing. Later, Bianca admits Iris has interesting Pokémon with unique personalities. Ash tells he is going for the forth Gym, showing Bianca his new badge from Castelia City. Bianca is shocked and runs off to Castelia Gym. Bianca bids the heroes farewell and runs off. However, Snivy and Emolga do not like each other. Debuts Pokémon Simisear Trivia *Like the 28th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions, UnBEARable, like Iris, Misty befriended a Teddiursa and defended it against false accusations of stealing the food, though both Teddiursa and Emolga did eat the food and deceived others. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Sewaddle *Who's That Pokémon?: Simisear (US) Gallery Iris sent Emolga to the battle BW027 2.jpg Emolga tries to look cute in front of Pignite, during the battle BW027 3.jpg Minccino tickles Emolga BW027 4.jpg Emolga released a strong light BW027 5.jpg Iris orders Emolga to follow her command BW027 6.jpg Emolga starts to cry BW027 7.jpg Due to Volt Switch, Pansage was sent out BW027 8.jpg Minccino got defeated BW027 9.jpg Emolga continues disobeying Iris BW027 10.jpg Emolga's electricity caused Ash, Cilan and Bianca to have new hairstyles BW027 11.jpg Emolga's Attract causes the Pokémon to offer her food BW027 12.jpg Snivy managed to trap Emolga, who caused trouble BW027 13.jpg Emolga has new plans and mischief BW027 14.jpg Oshawott harvested the apples for Emolga, angering Watchog BW027 15.jpg Simisear becomes enraged BW027 16.jpg Snivy manages to stop Simisear from attacking BW027 17.jpg Emolga and Snivy team up BW027 18.jpg Snivy splits an apple in half for Emolga BW027 19.jpg Emolga and Snivy still continue disliking each other }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes